


The Softer Times

by hirusen



Series: Drifting With A Warlock And Hunter [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drifter Cooks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Language, Literal Sleeping Together, Neck Kissing, The Derelict (Destiny), The Tower (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Going slow would normally drive him up the fucking wall. She, however, was worth it.





	The Softer Times

Nis was honestly surprised that Drifter had another bedroom other than the little storage container she found when she first snooped around his ship. She was just now stirring awake, having fallen asleep next to Drifter in the Annex after having been running missions and Vanguard operations for a good three days straight. She was on the Derelict--only way she knew was that the air was chillier than it was in the Annex or the Tower itself--and there was a weight on her waist. A smile pulled on her lips when she felt a pair of lips and the tickle of whiskers appear on the back of her neck.

"Sleep good, darlin'?" Drifter asked, his voice a little husky which meant he just woke up himself too. This wasn't the first time they've shared his bed, and she doubts it's gonna be the last. She reached for the hand that was draped over her waist and interlocked their fingers, smoothing her thumb against his bare skin. "After the hell I've been through? Hell yes." She felt his chuckle vibrate against her back, feeling his smile on her neck when he nuzzled closer to her; she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when she felt the hair on his legs brush against the back of her own bare legs.

Turning in his arm, she saw that he was again wearing a long sleeved shirt. He had a habit of that, it seemed; he never did it with Liam, but with her he did. It was like he was scared that she'd leave him if she saw what was underneath the fabric. Still, he never seemed to take off that twin jade snake necklace, which was honestly nice to see; the coolness of it always felt so nice against her skin when she was stressed out, or woke up from a bad dream and could instantly feel that she was in a safe place. "You stayin' for breakfast this time?" He asked, tilting his head up just enough to press a kiss to her forehead before he carefully released the hand that held his and sat up, waiting for her answer.

"...Breakfast does sound good." She turned onto her front and did a full body stretch, groaning in delight when a couple of kinks in her back and legs finally let go. "Heh, you're like a cat." "And you aren't?" "Nah. Imma a rat man!" Nis openly laughed at the comment, forgetting that Drifter does have better hearing than he gives away; it's not really his fault for the smell, truth be told: most Hunters don't really bother bathing as often as everyone else does. Too busy doing things. "I'm still surprised that you changed classes." Nis spoke up as Drifter carefully climbed out of the bed over her, making sure to tuck the sheets back around her to keep the warmth in now that he was no longer sharing the bed with her.

"Is it? It was my instincts that got me off that ice planet; made sense to me that I wasn't gonna be a Titan much longer." "Well yes, but you thought about it in the same way a Warlock would." Drifter paused in slipping his chaps on, thinking on it. "...You think I've actually been all three classes then?" "You might've been. Maybe not have been a Warlock for long enough to notice that change, but it is a possibility." Nis turned onto her side to look at Drifter fully. "Or you could be like Liam and have natural talents that are more commonly known among the other classes." Drifter smirked a little at that. "I wonder..."

Nis watched the man get dressed, noticing that he didn't put his duster on like he usually did before he left the room to make...whatever it was he gonna make. Not to say that his cooking was bad ( ** _VERY_** far from it, in fact), but she could never tell what he used to make the dishes, and she swears on her Scout Rifle that he's fed her Hive at least once in the month they've been together so far.

Drifter had asked her to not tell Liam about them dating yet; he wanted to do it when he felt a little more comfortable around her first. It's been an interesting feeling now, seeing Liam and Drifter hug and kiss, since she knows how it feels to be in those arms and how those lips feel against her own. "Ya comin', snitch?" He cooed from wherever he was, his voice easily carrying and Nis shook her head. "I'm going to smack you one of these days!" "Can it be on my ass?" He retorted and enjoyed Nis's gleeful laughter as he guessed she finally decided to leave the warmth of the bed to get dressed.

He'll admit to a great amount of surprise when they first shared his other bed together; woman stripped down to nothing but her panties, curling right up against his body as she settled down for the night. Normally, Drifter doesn't wear the black, long sleeved shirt at night--he's normally naked or in his boxer-briefs if he's really tired--but he was worried of what she'd think of him if she saw.  _She's shown no sign that it would really bother her..._ But he just felt like he couldn't chance it. Not yet at least.

He glanced over his shoulder when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her cheek against his shoulder. "Smells good." "I'd hope so. It took me a while to find a Fallen that I liked." He felt as she stiffened and pulled away; chancing a look, he couldn't help his loud laughter when he saw her face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Just some eggs and bacon from one of the vendors in the City." Judging from the way she looked at the bacon on the pan, it seemed like she didn't fully believe him. Of course that's when he noticed what she was wearing.

His duster.

Yeah, she was still dressed in her usual armor, but she also had his duster draped around her body, easily showing the size difference between them as the item seemed to swallow her frame up. "You tryin' to say somethin' by wearing my clothes, darlin'?" Nis didn't respond, just smiled and settled down against his back, her arms still wrapped around his waist. He appeared to just shrug it off, turning back to the food he was cooking, but in truth, he couldn't get rid of the smile that spread his lips until it was time to eat.

* * *

Drifter let out a frustrated growl. After Nis had explained that she had to buy Spider off to break off their business connection, he's been having a hell of a time getting that deal back. In exchange for breaking the deal he's made with Nis (he's made the same deal with others who sided with the Vanguard, but the Fallen had only be honest with Nis about it), he wanted Drifter to track down an extremely rare material, and in bulk too.

The latest lead he's gotten on it? Turned out to be a trap, and the guy he sent to secure the area winded up deader than dirt. He flinched and tensed when a sudden hand slid onto his back, but quickly settled down when that same hand began to radiate Solar Light and rub circles into his lower back and between his shoulders. "Something go wrong?" "In a way. Don't you worry about it, sister. Ol' Drifter's got it handled." Nis was like Liam to him: don't get them scared or worried about him no matter what. He knows he honestly doesn't deserve either of them, so he doesn't want to make them even more attached to him than they already are.

A man like him? The people who want him dead will  ** _ALWAYS_** go for the soft spot, and for Drifter that's people he loves and cares about. They don't need to be put into harms way on account of someone trying to get to him.

"...Glass Needles?" Drifter breathed a curse between this teeth at Nis's question; he left the response from Spider open. "Yeah. A...business partner of mine is lookin' for some." Nis narrowed her eyes at him. "...You mean Spider is looking for some." "Oh fuck you." He nearly spat out, but managed to hold his anger back. Yes, it's her fault that the deal between him and Spider was broke off, but he doesn't blame her for it; she was just following Aunor's suggestion...or orders. Nis just rolled her eyes and took the pad out of his hands, looking it over.

"...Oh by the Traveler, I'm going to kick that Fallen's ass! 20 Glass Needles? Finding  **ONE** nowadays is hard enough!" She barked, tossing the pad onto the nearby table and stormed off. Perhaps she's gonna make good on that comment. When a good ten minutes passed and he didn't see her reappear, he knows that she's left the Tower; woman normally checks in on all of the vendors in the Tower for anything new to do or chase after before doing one last round for bounties. So, he went about his normal things, hosting Gambit matches and leading Guardians that are willing to pursue the weapons he offers just a little closer to the Darkness.

Five hours later, he hears footsteps that he knows belong to Nis reappear. He figured that Spider is looking like a very damaged Fallen and has lowered the amount Drifter needs to get their deal back. What he isn't expecting is for her Ghost to pop up before either one of them have said a word and for a small package to be transmated into his open hand.

A package, with exactly twenty Glass Needles.

"What..?" "Liam, a little while back, managed to find all of our fireteam's old exotic weapons and armor, as well as all of the collective materials and supplies we had." "What? How? I thought all of that got destroyed when Ghaul attacked the Tower?" Nis stepped closer to Drifter, leaning against the railing next to him, the energy clearly not in her right now to keep standing. "So did we. But it seemed a rather large section of the old vault system managed to survive, and all of our stuff was in it." "...That still doesn't explain this." He said, lifting up the package to clarify what he was referring to.

"As everyone in this system knows, Liam's luck is  ** _STUPIDLY_** good--I mean, that new exotic Hunter gauntlet you teased about a little while back? He got that within the first WEEK after you released Gambit Prime." "Wait, seriously?" "Yeah. His luck's THAT good. And because of that, hard to come-by armors, weapons, and materials just always seemed to drop into his lap; and that included these." Nis poked the package she gave the man. "He's still got, like, fifty more in the storage he set up to hold our old gear." Fuck. That really is stupidly lucky. "...Will he notice that these are gone?" Nis waved the concern off.

"I had to ask him where the storage was, so he knows that I've taken these out." "You don't know where it is?" Nis shook her head. "It's not that he doesn't trust me, or Echo for that matter, it's just he hasn't found a more secure place for the storage to be, and he doesn't want to risk the enemy or our fellow Guardians over hearing the location and raiding our stuff." Drifter leaned back against the railing, eyes settling on the package. "What else is in there that he wouldn't want to lose?" "Um, his No Land Beyond for one. He fucking  _LOVES_ that sniper; he even sneaks it out sometimes and goes off into the restricted areas to hunt down SIVA survivors who've gone too far again, or keep the Vex in the Black Garden tamed after a certain amount of time."

Huh. He hadn't mentioned these little security breaks, and Liam normally tells Drifter everything.

"Not any fault of yours if you didn't know before now; Liam just likes to have a little freedom to just run off and have no one able to find him." "Doesn't the Vanguard keep an eye on all ya with your ships, or Ghosts, or some bullshit like that?" Nis hummed. "But, you have to remember what Liam's capable of doing. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be." True enough. Still, he needed to thank her in someway for getting him these.  _Well..._

Nis raised a brow when Drifter waved her closer, but was left gasping when he sharply yanked her closer and sealed their lips together. The kiss was warm, but there was a hunger in it that Nis felt as well. Drifter clearly wanted more than this, but was controlling himself; she wasn't gonna deny that she's been a little eager for more too. He kept it slow, but heavy, making it hard for Nis to catch her breath. Finally, he pulled away, Nis lightly panting and leaning against his chest to collect herself. "Thank you for this, darlin'." Nis smiled, pushed herself up onto the balls of her feet, and pressed a quick peck to the hallow of Drifter's throat, feeling the moan that came with the action against her lips for a moment. "Anytime, Drifter."


End file.
